


Nobody wanna to steal my boy

by Makcake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makcake/pseuds/Makcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O eso creía ella…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody wanna to steal my boy

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, he decidido experimentar un poco con estilos y narradores. La escritura en segunda persona no es del todo mi fuerte y realmente no me agrada, pero es un reto y creo que nos estamos llevando un poco bien.
> 
> Espero les guste :)

“¿Lo conoces?” Anne te pregunta mientras se deja caer en la silla de enfrente, aventándose el cabello rubio, casi blanco, hacia atrás mientras te observa con esos enormes ojos azules.

“¿A quien?”

“Al chico guapo de los tatuajes” corre los ojos hacia la derecha, señalando sin señalar “Estantería de ficción, camisa negra, pantalones rotos, botas de matón…”

Paseas la vista por las estanterías una por unas hasta dar con…

Ah…

“Eh…”

“Ash, ¡Que tonta! Obvio no lo conoces ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué alguien como _él_ querría tener algo con alguien como _tú_? Sin ofender, nene.”

Y tú solo sonríes porque TIENES QUE SONREÍR, ¿Qué más puedes decirle? Al fin de cuentas tiene razón, alguien como Zayn no tiene nada que ver con alguien como tú, no hay punto alguno de comparación.

Aunque también se equivoca, si que conoces a Zayn, hubo un tiempo en que lo conocías mejor que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, la que fuera.

Hubo un tiempo en que cruzabas el vecindario corriendo solo para ir a verlo, y pasabas más tiempo en su casa que en la tuya propia. Hubo un tiempo que fueron amigos, pero eso fue antes.

Antes de los tatuajes y las pintas.

Antes de los cigarros y el alcohol.

Antes de la moto y el caos.

Simplemente antes.

Frente a ti Anne sigue hablando con esa voz aguda que finge tener, y tú solo sigues sonriendo y asintiendo en los momentos adecuados. Hay días en los que te preguntas ‘¿qué diablos hago con ella?’ Pero luego ella se levanta y te besa suavemente, para después guiñarte el ojo e irse por donde ha venido y lo sabes, sabes que por más que quieras ella es lo mejor que te has conseguido y probablemente conseguirás, las chicas como ellas no se fijan en chicos como tú, y realmente no sabes que hace Anne contigo, te debe de querer ¿no? Porque tú la quieres, y ella está contigo, y ya han sido cuatro meses así que… te debe de querer.

“…Como sea, Monnie quiere conocerlo y ya estoy harta porque no deja de hablar de él pero nunca ha hablado con él y eso es tonto porque es Monnie ¿Quién no querría con Monnie? Bueno, tal vez tú, pero eso es porque eres tú y solo tienes ojos para mi ¿verdad, osito?” y ahí está, esa voz de niña mimada y el cariño extraño en la mejilla.

“Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.”

“Eso lo se, tontito. ¿Por qué crees que eres mi novio?”

Y tú sonríes porque… ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

*

 

La historia se repite, es jueves y afuera llueve, tú llevas unas buenas horas en la biblioteca tratando de completar esa exposición de historia que simplemente es imposible de hacer, la cabeza te duele un poco, tienes hambre, sueño y para terminarla de joder olvidaste la chamarra en casa.

“Otra vez esta aquí.” Anne te dice apenas llegar y tú te cuestionas si es que en algún momento te va a saludar con un ‘Hola’

“¿Quién?”

“El novio de Monnie.” Te responde mientras rueda los ojos.

Al fondo de tu estomago algo se encoge.

“¿Ya son novios?” Ella vuelve a rodar los ojos.

“Obvio no, pero le gusta y es Monnie, va a terminar pasando.”

Y tú suspiras resignado porque tiene razón.

*

 

Pronto se vuelve rutina, Anne solo se anuncia para avisarte que Zayn te esta observando o está cerca; trataste de huir, evitar la biblioteca, pero Anne te arrastro de vuelta, esta vez con Monnie. Porque tal parece Zayn no daba señas de vida si tú no andabas cerca, lo cual es imposible pero después de todo no quieres contradecir a tu novia, porque te podrías quedar sin una y no hay nada peor que eso.

Porque eres Liam, el niño tonto al que le gustan los videojuegos y los comics, el chico que nunca llevaba el corte de moda y tenía un acento raro al pronunciar francés, el joven que tiene un coche viejo y ruidoso, cuyos padres no tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar una universidad mejor y probablemente termines siendo un hombre mediocre que odiará su trabajo de oficina solo para que al salir de allí lo espere una casa sola.

Anne no se va a acabar con alguien como tú, Anne con el cabello largo rubio platinado, los ojos azules y el cuerpo de infarto, esa Anne que esta en el equipo de animadoras y masca más chicle del que debe ser sano, la que ha rechazado a una buena cantidad de chicos solo por ti. La misma Anne que te mira aburrida mientras le cuentas algo y al final te termina besando o conduciendo tu mano bajo su falda porque, quizás, en la cama eres más que promedio.

La misma Anne que un viernes cualquiera te marco por teléfono a las 3:00 a.m. para que fueras a recogerla a las afueras de un bar, la que se colgó a tu cuello y te dijo:

“¿Sabes porque eres mi novio, Liam?” Porque siempre eres _su_ novio, y la única vez que te referiste a ella como **tu** novia, hizo una mueca rara y cambio de tema. “Porque estoy harta de los chicos guapos, harta en serio. Estoy cansada de llegar a casa y encontrarlos en la cama con alguien más, o ver como se toman dos cervezas de más y siempre quieren que hagamos un trió con Monnie, siempre. Por eso eres mi novio, Liam. Porque tú jamás me vas a poner el cuerno, aunque quieras, nadie más se va fijar en ti. Así que estás estancado conmigo.”

Tú no sabes que hacer, sientes como si un balde de agua fría te hubiese caído encima, quieres gritarle que eres más que eso, pero lo piensas mejor, quizás ella tenga razón, tienes 22 años y es tu primera novia _formal_ , antes de ella solo habías besado a dos chicas y ninguna de ellas te volvió a hablar, pasaste todo el bachillerato solo, observando como hasta el tipo más desagradable de la clase tenía novia y tú simplemente no, nunca le  interesaste a nadie, y probablemente nunca lo harás. Quizás deberías darle las gracias a Anne o darle un premio por caridad.

Después de todo eres Liam Payne y eso no va a cambiar.

Un bufido, más parecido a una carcajada, te saca de tus pensamientos, y al voltearte te encuentras con los ojos cafés, casi dorados, de Zayn Malik quien se acomoda un cigarro entre los labios rojos.

Y tú te llevas a tu novia ebria de allí porque lo que menos necesitas es que Zayn Malik, el puto Zayn Malik, se burle de ti.

 

*

 

Pasan de las ocho de la noche y tú estas en la biblioteca otra vez, debes entregar un reporte en dos días y no has puesto ni el titulo. Por lo regular no eres tan descuidado, pero Anne ha estado más cariñosa que de costumbre y es imposible concentrarse cuando se pasea en ropa interior o su mano juguetona de alguna forma siempre encuentra tu cremallera.

Y hablando de manos…

Una de ellas se cuela bajo tu playera buscando tus pezones o al menos eso quieres creer porque en cuanto encuentra uno lo aprieta suavemente.

“¿Otra vez? No ha pasado ni una hora…”

“Shhh, calla, que me pongo celoso.”

Y esa, definitivamente, no es la voz de Anne.

“¡Zayn!” no es una pregunta, no puedes preguntarle si es él porque es obvio que es él, reconocerías esa voz hasta en tu lecho de muerte. “¿Qué mier…”

“Shh shh shhh, esa boquita, Payne.” Y te muerde el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja mientras su otra mano baila por tu torso, te tiene presionado contra la estantería y tú no sabes que hacer.

“¿Estas borracho?”

Él se ríe, quedito, contra tu oreja, antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo.

“Naah, aunque debería, solo no pude resistirme.” Te da un beso y así sin más está lejos de ti, caminado por el pasillo como si nada.

 

*

 

Esta vez no hay duda, Zayn Malik te esta observando, se ha sentado en la mesa de enfrente, justo detrás de Anne y cada que levantas la cabeza para hablar con ella te topas con sus ojos fijos en ti, tiene un libro abierto en la mesa pero dudas mucho que lo este leyendo, y cada vez que sus ojos chocan, tú te sonrojas como quinceañera.

¡Demonios!

“Estás raro”

“¿Qué?”

“Que estás raro ¿Qué te pasa? Llevo horas hablándote y no me haces caso”

“Perdón, nena” y le sonríes pero tras ella Zayn Malik te guiña un ojo y tú enrojeces más.

“Como sea, te estaba diciendo que…” ella continua hablando, y tú no quieres deprimirte pero es imposible pensar que si en serio tuvieras algo está sería exactamente su reacción, ignorar todo y seguir con su tema.

Sin embargo tras ella el tema es muy diferente, Zayn capta una vez más tu mirada y se lleva una pluma a la boca, sin romper el contacto visual contigo, pasea la lengua por la cabeza de la pluma antes de meterla en su boca y cerrar los ojos en una clara muestra de placer. Después se ríe un poco (de ver tu cara de espanto, supones) y comienza a escribir, tú regresas la mirada a Anne hasta que Zayn vuelve a distraerte.

Tiene el cuaderno en alto y solo dice: **¡Hola! :D**

Pero tú lo ignoras, concentras tu visión en Anne e incluso le pones atención a lo que dice, pero pronto hay una mano en su hombro, una mano que conoces bien.

“¡Hey!” Y Anne se sonroja, tu Anne, la que no has visto nerviosa nunca, se sonroja ante la presencia de Zayn.

“Ho-ola” Le sonríe suave, le sonríe como te sonríe a ti cada que quiere sexo.

“¿Me puedo sentar?”

“Claro”

Y Zayn cruza la mesa solo para sentarse a un lado de ti, con los ojos fijos en tu novia pero con el cuerpo pegado al tuyo.

“Puede que este equivocado, pero tu conoces a esta chica... amm, ¿Marie?”

“Monnie”

“Sí, ella”

Y la conversación empieza, tú te desconectas, no puedes ver la clara muestra de interés en el rostro de tu novia y no puedes pensar claramente con Zayn Malik presionado a tu lado.

“…Perfecto, nos vemos allí. Bye Liam” Te da un apretón fuerte en el muslo y se aleja.

“¿¡No que no lo conocías!?”

“¿Eh?” Pero tu novia solo mueve la cabeza.

 

*

 

Resulta que lo que te perdiste fue el acuerdo de una cita doble. La cafetería es una de esas con temática de los 50s, todo el lugar es una combinación de tonos pastel con el piso a la ajedrez, al fondo una rockola y las meseras portan faldas largas llenas de holán.

Zayn y Mónica los esperan ya, en una mesa casi al fondo del local, Anne te toma fuerte de la mano y te arrastra hasta su mesa.

“Las chicas van de ese lado” Zayn le señala con una sonrisa coqueta “los chicos de este lado” y te guiña un ojo mientras palmea el asiento libre a su lado.

“O…” Anne habla batiendo las pestañas “yo podría sentarme junto a ti y Liam a lado de Monnie.”

Zayn se ríe amplio, como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

“Lo siento, señorita, pero necesito a Liam de mi lado”

Anne no dice nada y resignada se sienta junto a su amiga, tú por tu parte te tomas más tiempo del necesario sacando cada brazo de la chamarra y poniéndola en el respaldo un par de veces hasta que su posición te convence. Haces un tanto más acomodándote, pero da igual, una vez establecido Zayn se mueve hasta estar cerca, muy cerca, y su mano descansando en tu muslo.

La velada pasa lento para ti que no participas activamente en la conversación, pero con el paso del tiempo Mónica comienza a aburrirse también, la platica solo fluye entre Zayn (que en ningún momento ha quitado la mano de tu muslo) y tu novia.

“Anne ¿Me acompañas al baño?”

“¿No puedes ir sola?”

A tu lado Zayn se lleva una mano al pecho en un fingido gesto de asombro.

“¡Anne! Estás rompiendo la regla no escrita de que ninguna mujer debe ir sola a un baño.”

Tu novia lanza un bufido que pasa desapercibido por los otros dos, pero tú la conoces, Anne no se quiere ir.

Así que tomas al toro por los cuernos, retiras la mano de Zayn sin mucho tacto y te levantas apresurado, lanzas unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y tomas a tu novia por los hombros conduciéndola hacia la salida.

Y puede que reclame un poco, pero decides ignorarla.

 

*

 

Y de un momento a otro Zayn está en todas partes: en tu mesa de la biblioteca, en tu mesa de la cafetería, en el asiento del copiloto de TU auto (porque tiene una fijación rara por separar a las parejas por genero, Anne no es muy feliz) y en  más de un ocasión se encontraron en ese bar cerca de la facultad. Sin embargo, también están esas ridículas citas dobles que tu novia agenda cada vez más frecuentemente, aunque tú no entiendas por qué, no es como si Zayn y Mónica estén teniendo un avance…

Y quizás las señales estaban allí desde el principio pero tú no lo querías ver.

Debiste saberlo el día que Anne rechazo acostarse contigo solo para ocupar ese tiempo arreglándose más.

O quizás ese día que te cancelo la ida a comer y aún así la encontraste en la biblioteca con Zayn.

O esa vez que Mónica ya no se presento en la cafetería y Anne no hizo algo para disculparte.

Y ahora que lo piensas fuiste demasiado ciego como para no verlo…

 

*

 

Es un sábado cualquiera, estás jugando candy crush en el celular de tu novia porque el tuyo se quedo sin batería, ella está encerrada en tu cuarto, llego de mal humor y dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza, que necesitaba descansar y que no la molestaras.

Así que llevas dos horas estancado en la sala aburrido.

El juego se interrumpe por una notificación.

El remitente: **Zayn <3**

El mensaje: **Una chica como tú no merece a alguien como Liam.**

Y el mundo se cae a tus pies, con manos temblorosas abres el mensaje solo para encontrarte con una larga conversación que inicia con un mensaje de tu novia diciendo:

**¿Quieres hacer un trío?**

Seguido por la contestación de Zayn:

**Fuck Yeah!**

No quieres leer más pero lo haces la fecha pactada era hoy y de pronto el mal humor de Anne y el extraño lugar a donde la fuiste a recoger tiene sentido.

Necesitas aclarar esto.

Necesitas a Zayn fuera de tu vida.

Sin pensarlo te encuentras tecleando un sencillo texto desde el celular de tu novia. Presionas enviar antes de pensarlo dos veces y sales de la casa.

El mensaje solo dice: **Tenemos que vernos. 20 minutos. Cafetería. Más te vale estar ahí.**

 

*

 

Para tú sorpresa Zayn ya está ahí cuando llegas. Le está dando la espalda a la puerta así que no te mira llegar pero salta asustado cuando le avientas en celular a la cara.

“Liam…” te mira con el rostro pálido y la boca abierta por un micro segundo antes de enrojecer y comenzaran a balbucear, “Mierda, Liam, no es lo que crees, yo…”

“A otro perro con ese hueso, Zayn.” Estás molesto, no. Estás FURIOSO, te cuesta trabajo respirar y sientes tus manos temblar. No es justo, no es justo que Zayn solo haya regresado a tu vida para arrancarte lo único bueno que tienes.

“Liam, déjame explicarte” suplica “por favor”

Pero ante todo tú eres una persona racional, así que lo dejas, él respira profundamente y te indica que te sientes delante de él, pero tú niegas con la cabeza y le señalas que salgan. Si las cosas acaban mal, no quieres dar un espectáculo en plena cafetería.

Él camina con la cabeza baja a unos cuantos metros por delante de ti, pero se para de golpe apenas la cafetería queda atrás y se da la vuelta deprisa, su labio inferior tiembla un poco y alarga una mano como buscando la tuya pero después la deja caer de golpe.

Suspira y dice la última cosa que te imaginas.

“Lo hice por ti”

¿Qué?

¿Es en serio?

“Zayn, no estoy para bromas”

“Ella no te conviene, Liam” y hay sinceridad en sus ojos y algo se remueve en tu interior pero te recompones rápidamente.

Esto no es justo.

“¿Y te la cogiste para demostrarme que no me conviene?” él hace una mueca extraña.

“No. Yo…” se pasa una mano por el cabello nervioso y cuando clava la mirada en ti, tú sientes tu cuerpo arder. “Yo, no… no pude” tú solo alzas un ceja incrédulo, ¿no pudo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que no a alguien como Anne?

“No te creo”

“Yo creí… creí que… ¡A la mierda! Creí que serías tú, Liam” Te mira furioso, con los puños crispados y la respiración agitada. “Creí que estarías tú allí, que quizás… que esa sería la única vez que podría tocarte, quizás besarte, no sé en que mierda estaba pensando, Liam, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que todo este tiempo quería que fueras tú, pero cuando llegue y las vi a las dos allí en la cama, yo… simplemente no pude.”

“¿Yo? ¿Por qué mierdas querrías que fuera yo?” lo miras incrédulo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, porque esto no es posible, esto no puede estar pasando.

Pero lo está…

“Porque…porquecreoqueestoyenamoradodeti”

Y en cuanto las palabras entran en tu cerebro y hacen corto circuito, tú haces la única cosa que sabes hacer.

Sales corriendo.


End file.
